


Double, Double Trouble

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BLM, Blind Sara, Both Zaris, F/F, Fluff, Fractured Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Charlie, Zari, and Behrad have brought Amaya back onto the ship to teach Zari 2.0 how to use her totem. But first, Charlie will have to save Amaya's lifeline and stop her faith from being disturbed once again. With two Zari's, Charlie, and Amaya- life's a little different aboard the Waverider.Written for the first edition of BLDCine!
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe & Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie & Amaya Jiwe, Charlie & Sara Lance, Charlie & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Double, Double Trouble

by Freckles

Charlie never had a way with words. They operated like most of the other legends. Do first, talk about what went wrong afterward. But, even if they had the skills of a siren, Charlie wouldn’t have been able to tell Sara what was going on in their kitchen.

Zari Tarazi sat perched on the kitchen island, flexing her ankles as she let her pumps dangle, a bottle of green juice in her hand. She teased Zari Tomaz over her affection for baked goods. Tomaz, in return, stuffed not one but two donuts in her mouth then raised her eyebrows at her twin. 

Charlie’s original face claim stood leaning against the kitchen island with a cinnamon roll and a polite smile. She seemed perfectly okay with her two Zaris and her punk doppelganger. But Charlie was an expert on deceiving looks. 

“Hey!” Sara jabbed Charlie in the arm. “What the hell is going on? And do I smell cinnamon rolls?” 

Charlie watched as Sara guided herself along the kitchen island until she located Amaya.

Out of all the things Amaya had expected to change about Sara, her sight was not one of them. Nevertheless, she watched as Sara traced her way up Amaya’s arm. She wondered how long it would take for Sara to realize who she was touching. 

Sara’s fingertips slid over Amaya’s clavicle, coming to an abrupt stop on the spirit totem. “‘Maya?” Her voice was soft and sweet. 

“Yes. Hey, Sara.” Amaya hugged Sara, then handed her a cinnamon roll. 

“Alright, first of all, I missed you.” Sara gestured, and crumbs flew everywhere. “Second, Gideon? What the damn hell is going on?” 

_ “Could you be more specific, Captain Lance?” _

Zari Tarazi scooted sideways until she could reach out to Sara, placing a hand on Sara’s shoulder. “It’s Zari. Tarazi,” she said.

Sara took a deep breath and started eating her cinnamon roll.

Suppressing a laugh at Sara’s toddler-like grumpy expression, Zari continued. “So. Remember when Charlie split my lifeline, and you got two of us? Yeah, we talked to Behrad. He thinks I should be taught how to use the totem, but he’s an awful teacher. And Zari—” 

“Can either one of you go by a nickname? This is messing with my mind enough as it is.”

Zari Tarazi looked at Zari Tomaz. 

“Adrianna,” Zari Tomaz blurted. “My middle name. I’ll take it.”

“Zari Tomaz is now Adrianna,” Zari said with a soft smile toward her twin. She watched Adrianna glance at Amaya in a way that could never be platonic. 

“Alright, Adrianna.” Sara nodded. “Continue the story.” 

“Right. Turns out B is an awful teacher when it comes to totem magic, and we know how it went when I taught Mick.”

“Hold on.” Zari held up a hand. “You guys gave Mick a totem?” 

“It’s a… long story,” Amaya said.

“And we took it back,” Adrianna added. “Anyway, I remembered how Amaya taught me… And I figured she was our best bet to teach Zari.”

Sara took Amaya’s hand, both as a gesture of affection and as a way to ground herself. “But… We couldn’t keep Amaya. It would destroy her family’s present.”

“Charlie says they can work around it.”

“Yup. I’ve taken a look at Amaya’s lifeline.” Charlie walked forward. It was time to grab a donut before Adrianna took them all. “In short, it’s more like a life-knot. I’ll weave around it, loosen the knot so Amaya can have a little more time on the Waverider.”

Before Sara could ask, Zari took over. “Charlie’s not trying that alone, don’t you worry your pretty head about it. We think Charlie can weave with Behrad and Amaya. Since both of them are experienced totem-bearers and the totems came as gifts from a higher power.” 

“So, first things first, we’re going to weave Amaya a little more time,” Adrianna summed up. 

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “It’s times like these I’m glad I can’t witness what’s about to go down. Amaya, babe, I missed you. Zari, honey, I know we’re all queer and can’t sit straight, but please get off the kitchen island.” 

Amaya squeezed Sara’s hand, then carefully placed it on the kitchen island. “We have to start now before my being here ruins my granddaughters’ futures. Would you like to come with us?” She watched Sara’s clouded eyes dart from left to right. Briefly, she wondered if Sara would start to forget what Amaya looked like. How they had looked during their first mission together. She ignored the pang in her gut.

“I’d rather not. Listening to you guys weave will just be scary. All noise and no idea of how it’s going. Zari, Adrianna?” 

“I’m going to watch, it’ll be cool,” Zari said.

Adrianna wiped the powdered sugar from her hands. “I’ll hang out with you. We have a lot to catch up on,” she said. Spending months inside totem town made her miss out on, well, everything. The teasing note in her voice made Sara smile. 

“Alright, weavers, let’s go!” Charlie waved their hand around and started toward the corridor. 

“Hold up, where are you weaving?”

“Your office, obviously. You’re not using it for anything.” Amaya bumped her hip against Sara’s then followed Charlie out the door. 

Zari hopped off the kitchen island, following the odd duo.

Sara reached out, attempting to locate someone.

“Here, Sara.” Adrianna took Sara’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“So, Amaya hasn’t changed, has she?” The turn of phrase left a lot to their subtext. But Zari and Sara knew each other. They both knew they had a special bond with Amaya. 

“No. Not at all.” 

<><>

“How does this work?” Amaya leaned against the table in the captain’s office, turning the fate’s ring over and over in her hands. 

“It’s a ring, babe. You take a guess,” Charlie supplied. 

Behrad rolled his eyes and gave Charlie a playful shove. “What they meant to say,” he started, “is that we place the rings in the case and they’ll form the loom. We stand around the loom together and follow Charlie’s exact instructions so we don’t accidentally sever someone from your life.” 

“Thanks, Behrad.” Amaya smiled. 

“I was wondering… do you remember me? Or Zari Tomaz?” Behrad fidgeted with his totem. Ever since he met Zari Tomaz, his past had been in flux in his friends’ minds. Sara could remember him, but her default was Zari Tomaz. That seemed to be the dominant timeline in her brain. When it came to Ava, the Tarazi timeline was stronger. Being hidden away did not feel good.

Amaya took a breath and scoured her memories. It felt like her memories were split in two, right down the middle. On one side, she saw herself sitting with Behrad, the two of them laughing at her poor video game skills. On the other side, she was curled up with Zari, watching a movie neither of them had seen yet. “I remember you. And Zari Tomaz. Both of you.”

Behrad raised his eyebrows.

“It’s like my memory is split in half, one’s yours. The other is Zari Tomaz.”

Charlie made a noise of acknowledgment as they took the rings out of Amaya’s and Behrad’s hands. They placed them in the case, then stepped back. “I, for one, am more interested in what’s inside your head, B.” They activated the loom and pulled their friends back one pace. “Since Zari obviously has a very clear image of what’s real.”

“All I know is this Behrad and my life.” Zari sat sideways in one of the leather chairs, her feet dangling over one of the armrests. “Adrianna, by the way, B, Zari Tomaz is Adrianna now, she remembers her timeline.”

“What do you remember?” Charlie pulled Amaya and Behrad into position, raising their hands.

“What I remember is that we have a limited amount of time before we hurt Amaya’s family. Let’s get to weaving.”

Charlie bumped their hip against Behrad’s, then Amaya’s. “If either one of you starts to feel feverish, say it immediately. You’re wielding the power of gods now. And not just through your totems.” 

Amaya smiled at the gesture, her gesture. Her force of habit shining through Charlie and their punk attitude. Her comforting hip bumps. 

Charlie started to weave, pulling their way through lines and lines, moving back until they encountered a large knot.

“What’s that?” Behrad pointed to two lines, intertwined tight yet seemingly two different colors. One was colder gold.

“Don’t touch it,” Charlie warned. They zoomed in, foregoing the shining line that was Amaya for a second. Their trimmed blue fingernails shone in the light of the intertwined lines. “This one.” Charlie gestured toward the colder gold. “It’s Zari Adrianna Tomaz. An existing life from a dead time.” 

“That means that this one…” Amaya waved her hand to the other line. “Is you, Behrad.” 

“Since Zari Adrianna Tomaz still lives, you two are both the same and the opposite. If we move further back, you will find Adrianna’s line diverging from everyone and everything. Disappearing into nothingness.” Charlie made a pinching motion, zooming out and moving back to the knot that was Amaya’s line. “Here.” They got to work, slowly loosening the line. “Wow, Amaya. You sure had some interesting relationships here,” Charlie teased. They pulled and flicked their wrist. “See this loop? Wrapped so tight around your line? Anyone want to guess who that is?” 

Amaya blushed.

“Is it Nate?” Zari leaned forward in her chair. “I see the way he looked at you.” 

“Oh no, it’s not Natey. This is our captain.” Charlie flicked their pinky against Amaya’s hand. “You’ve had a lot of important relationships on the Waverider.” 

Watching in silence, Amaya stared at the loop. Then, at the knot, her line made with Adrianna’s and Behrad’s, together. And the odd wave she had with Nate. All those memories finally came home to rest as Charlie freed up space. 

“There.” With steady hands, Charlie pushed everything together, the chain zooming out until you couldn’t see individual strands anymore. They brought their hands down. “How do you feel, Amaya?”

A deep breath. “At peace.”

“Mission accomplished,” Behrad lowered his trembling hands before anyone could say anything else. 

“So, now can you teach me?” Zari stood up from her chair, flicking her wrist just so a small gust of wind lifted the papers stacked on the table. 

“That’s cute,” Charlie said. They gave Zari a grin, then walked around the table. “Time for me to bug our captain. I have some questions for her now that I’ve seen that legends knot.”

Amaya watched Charlie leave. “First, humor me. How did you end up with not one, not two, but three air totems?” Her eyes moved from Zari’s wrist to Behrad’s. Adrianna had been wearing one as well. 

“Do you remember when the totem was larger? As a necklace?” Behrad reached up, his fingers tracing a line over his clavicle. 

“Yes.”

“Well, I thought it was too heavy to wear all the time so…” Behrad held up his wrist. “But the stone, the totem in here, it’s smaller. And when Zari joined us we took one of the other pieces.” He gestured to Zari, who held up her wrist in turn. 

“You have essentially split your totem in two. What about Adrianna’s?”

Behrad exchanged a look with Zari. “We don’t really know. As far as we can tell, it’s her own. From her timeline.” 

“Alright.” Amaya shrugged, walking toward the bridge. “Come with me. You might want to change into some workout clothes, I will challenge you.” 

“Oh, that’s alright. I like a challenge.” 

Amaya winked, then left the room. 

“Must you flirt with everyone in front of me?” Behrad threw his hands up in frustration.

“Yes. It’s a big sister thing.” 

<><>

Charlie knocked on the door to Sara’s room, just in case Sara and Adrianna were having a  _ private _ conversation. 

“Yeah?” 

Placing their hand on the scanner, Charlie took a deep breath. Sure, they’re a fate. They had seen entire worlds fall. They single-handedly gave humanity free will. But they also needed time to recover from crazy adventures. They could only imagine what Amaya was going through. 

When the door slid open, Sara and Adrianna were sitting on the couch. The hideous teapot Sara fabricated stood steaming on the coffee table, two large mugs at its side. 

When Adrianna saw Charlie, she stood up. “I guess that’s my cue to leave.” She brushed her hand over Sara’s shoulder. “Charlie’s here.”

Before Adrianna could pull away, Sara took hold of Adrianna’s wrist. “Wait. Why are you leaving?” 

She sighed. Sara’s question was open, fair. “I have to make sure Amaya doesn’t kick Zari’s ass too much. Not on the first day. Besides, I’m sure Charlie has something important to discuss with you.” She raised her eyebrows at Charlie.

“Yeah, you better go, mate. I got some embarrassing questions for our captain here, doubt she’d like for you to hear them.” 

Sara stayed perfectly still as Adrianna was replaced by Charlie who placed a hand on Sara’s knee. “So I hear you have some embarrassing questions for me?” 

Eyeing the expression on Sara’s face, Charlie smiled. “Unless you like to admit you have feelings, yeah.”

“Oh boy. Fine, hold on.” She held out her hands, feeling for the edge of the coffee table. When she found it, she placed her palms flat on the surface and started to search for something.

“A smidge to the right,” Charlie said, directing Sara to her mug. “That’s the one, yeah.” 

Wrapping her hands around her tea, Sara sat up. “Thanks.” She sipped from it. “Alright, start calling me out for my feelings.” 

“As you know, I’ve seen a lot of lifelines. Lots of knots and tangles.” 

“You know what I like about you, Charlie? It’s that you get to the point.”

Charlie sighed. “Your lifeline was wrapped around Amaya’s like a beanstalk.” They watched Sara’s eyes move down, seeing nothing. They knew they were treading on thin ice but they had to wonder. About Amaya and who she was. 

“And what does that mean? With your experience?” 

The moment Charlie considered those questions, they wanted to go back in time. “That you weren’t ready to have her leave your life.” The words hung in the air like a fog. 

With a sigh, Sara put her mug down on the floor, next to her boot. “Amaya is close to my heart. But I have to assume I wasn’t the only one… tied to her?”

The phrasing gave Charlie an idea. Or, rather, a hunch. “Nope. You legends were one bloody big knot. So, care to explain?”

“How much do you actually know about Amaya?”

<><>

Standing in the desert, only a few hundred feet away from the Nile, Amaya felt free. When she started training Zari Tomaz, it became clear that totem users really should not use their powers aboard the Waverider. The older legends knew that thanks to Nate and Ray and their little detour into Feudal Japan. To keep Zari Tomaz and the ship safe, Amaya had brought them here, to the Sahara. Now, Amaya stood in front of Zari Tarazi.

“When do I qualify for a break?” Zari asked, pushing loose hair out of her face. During the training, it had started to rebel against her ponytail. She grabbed onto Amaya’s shoulder and kicked off one of her sneakers, turning it over and pouring loads of sand out. 

“You want to learn how to control your power, right? Channel your energy?” Amaya smiled and nudged the strap of Zari’s top back onto her shoulder.

“Of course. But I don’t do well with the sun, it’s bad for my skin.” 

“Bullshit.” Adrianna walked through a time portal, tapping the generator on her wrist. “I lived in a dystopian timeline where we spent years running, hiding, and sleeping outside. The sun doesn’t affect us.” 

“Yeah, well.” Zari seemed at a loss for words. So she lifted her palm up to the sky and curled her middle and forefinger. A gust of wind sent sand at Adrianna.

“Oh you started this,” Adrianna raised her hands to shoulder height then clapped forward. 

Before the wave of sand could reach Zari, Amaya stepped forward and summoned the ashe of an elephant. The sand bounced harmlessly off her. “Z- Adrianna,” Amaya corrected herself. “Do you remember how it was for you to train here?” She watched as Adrianna lowered her hands and tugged at her shirt, already sticking to her abdomen.

“Yeah, you were the worst. I had you pinned down, and you summoned the ashe of a lizard. You went digging into the sand before I could do anything,” Adrianna laughed. 

“Seriously?” Zari looked from Amaya to Adrianna. “It’s too hot for those kinds of tricks.” 

“Focus, Zari,” Adrianna imitated Amaya’s inflictions as she called on her memories. “Our fights will not be fought in optimal conditions, our fates never give us that. You must learn to outsmart your enemy.”

“Before your enemy outsmarts you,” Amaya finished. She smiled at Adrianna and her incredible rendition of Amaya’s teachings. “See, I am an effective teacher.” She bumped her hip against Zari’s.

“Yeah, that’s great, but I need a bottle of green juice. Gidget, take me home!” She tilted her head to the sky. 

“You know Gideon can’t just bring you back, right?” Adrianna raised an eyebrow as she fiddled with her portal generator. 

Sighing, Zari leaned on Amaya. “It was worth a shot.” 

Adrianna opened a portal back to the Waverider and together, the three of them walked onto the bridge. 

Fanning her face, Zari said, “I don’t know about you two, but I need a nice, long shower.” She started walking away, removing her ponytail.

“Zari, we have one bathroom. You can’t take long showers in there!” Adrianna called after her twin. “Sorry, Amaya. Looks like you’re going to have to wait.” 

“That’s quite alright.” She glanced down at her damp attire. “I’m sure I can borrow some clothes from Charlie.” That way, she could have a chat with them too. Brushing her hand against Zari’s, Amaya smiled. “I’ll talk to you in a bit, okay?”

“Uh. Okay.” 

Amaya felt Zari’s eyes follow her but pressed on, finding her way to where she assumed was Charlie’s room. She placed her palm on the scanner, wondering if Gideon would let her in. 

_ “Identity confirmed, Amaya Jiwe. I must inform you that you won’t find who you’re looking for?” _

Amaya eyed the scanner. “Is Charlie not here?”

_ “Charlie is currently in captain Lance’s bedroom.” _

Raising her eyebrows, Amaya turned on her heel. “Sara can never resist a pretty face, can she?” She made her way to Sara’s room. 

_ “Your observations are correct, but they are just conversing.”  _

“Well, you might as well warn them I’m coming.”

_ “Will do, miss Jiwe.” _

Amaya did not place her hand on the scanner this time, instead choosing to wait and see if Sara would let her in.

The doors slid open just as Sara said, “speak of the devil.”

“You think I’m the devil?” Amaya joked, walking to the couch. 

“Oh, you know I don’t.” 

Amaya watched Sara reach toward the sound of her voice, so she placed a hand on Sara’s. 

“To what do I owe this visit?”

Looking at Sara and her cloudy eyes, Amaya rubbed her thumb across the back of Sara’s hand. “I’m actually here for Charlie. Zari’s in the shower since we’ve just finished training, and from what I heard, she will take a while. So I wanted to ask to borrow some clean clothes.”

Charlie eyed Amaya. They watched the tenderness between the two women, the thing they had discussed with Sara moments ago. “I can promise you they’ll fit. Can’t promise you you’ll like them.” They drew circles on Sara’s knee. “‘S okay if I go, Cap?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Sara intercepted Charlie’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t kill each other.”

“What makes you think I’d kill her?” 

With a smile, Sara said, “You, Charlie, are full of surprises. A couple of months ago, you were just a punk shapeshifter.”

“That’s fair. A’ight, Cap, I’ll be back later.” Charlie got up and moved to the door, Amaya in their tow. 

“Don’t forget about your cooking duty!”

Looping their arm through Amaya’s, Charlie said, “I would never.” 

Together, they walked to Charlie’s room.

“So, this used to be yours?” Raising an eyebrow, Charlie placed their hand on the scanner.

Watching the doors reveal a rather large collection of instruments, Amaya raised her eyebrows. “Well, yes. But not like that.” She moved to the walls, the crooked smartnails still sticking out. But instead of the vines Amaya had to make her feel like home, the smartnails were used to hang many  **_many_ ** pictures. In some, Charlie was in their Amaya-shape. In others, Amaya could not pick them out of the images. She placed her fingertips on the picture frames.

“Yeah, I redecorated a little. Not that it wasn’t pretty before, it just felt more…”

“Like me?” She turned around to see Charlie leaning against the desk in the corner. “You’re… I mean, you look like me. Apart from your style choices.” She eyed the ripped army green jeans, the chain belt and the fishnet top. When Charlie pushed their curls behind their ear, Amaya could see several piercings in her- no, Charlie’s ear. 

“Yeah. You.” They regarded each other for a moment, before Charlie moved to their closet. “What do you want to wear? Everything’ll fit ya.” Stepping aside, they gestured toward the clothes. Having Amaya near them felt… off somehow. They had been in close quarters with the people they’d shifted into many times, but Amaya had this energy. Near Amaya, Charlie didn’t have the upper hand. Not in their Amaya-form. For a moment, they closed their eyes and focused on a new form. One they had seen plastered on Sara’s picture wall. 

“Whoa. You, you’re Kendra.” Amaya stared at Charlie’s new form. “That’s pretty cool.” She tried not to stare, focusing her attention on the clothes in front of her. “Why did you choose to look like me? You can look like anyone.” 

Charlie ran the palms of their hands over their new form, just in case there were any mistakes. “Well, I’m sure you’ve already heard how I became a legend.” They turned to the mirror and tucked the blonde streak behind their ear. “I confronted them with how they were capturing and killing us supernatural creatures by showing them their moral compass. You.” 

Pushing through the clothes, Amaya settled on a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. She stripped and changed. Since Charlie had spent so much time in her shape, they must already know every inch of her body. There were no secrets on her skin. “Yes, I do know how you came here. But you can be anyone. Why stay in the body of a black woman? I have seen the future. It is still not kind to us.” 

Fidgeting, Charlie stared in the mirror. The temporary shape they’d chosen was once again another woman of colour. Different colour, but still a woman of colour. “Oh, I’m fully aware of the bloody gobshite they’re still throwing around after all these years. Maybe that’s why I choose to look like you. Or, Kendra.” They glanced down then turned to Amaya. “It’s harder to remember that there are still so many inequalities when they don’t affect you. As someone who’s been in love with women, men, and those in between… it’s important to me to remember. Attempt to make the world better, but in a less mind-control-spin-your-fate kind of way.” With a quick lookover, Charlie said, “also, in Zari’s words, ‘because Amaya is super hot’.”

Amaya watched Charlie with a gigantic grin on her face. When she didn’t say anything, Charlie cocked an eyebrow. 

“What’s that face for?” 

“You truly have the makings of a hero, Charlie.” 

Rolling their eyes, Charlie said, “The bar sure is low today. Anyway, what’s up with you? Bein’ here, with two Zaris. Must be weird.” They took on a teasing tone.

Amaya toyed with the belt loops on her borrowed jeans. “A lot has changed,” she said softly. “Sara’s blind. She has a new sister, one who’s not truly her sister. Zari is… Zari Tarazi. Adrianna is still herself, but now that Behrad is alive, she’s happier, and it is wonderful. But everything,” Amaya gestured vaguely, “is a lot to process.” 

“Yeah, Sara’s blindness is still new for all of us. The Zari thing, we were there for it. I guess that helps with the processing. Technically, you only experienced the dead timeline. You spent your time with Adrianna, doing a little more than training.” Charlie wiggled their eyebrows. 

“Oh, hush.” Amaya folded her arms over her chest. “Any relationship I have had on this ship has been doomed from the start. I have a destiny, back home in Zambezi.”

“But here’s the thing about destiny, now that I’ve destroyed the loom again, it’s a choice. And you’re choosing to follow the dominant timeline.” As soon as the words left their mouth, Charlie froze. They didn’t mean for it to come out as a challenge, more as a freeing confirmation. 

Amaya’s gaze hardened until she noticed Charlie’s fidgeting hands and frustrated expression. “The moment you lay eyes on your future, and your granddaughters’, that’s the moment your fate is sealed. It may not be woven, but the pattern has been laid out.” She rubbed her forehead. “I’ve accepted it. But, to come back to your tone, I did- do love Adrianna. Zari Tarazi’s new. I’ll learn about her as we continue our training.”

“Training.” Charlie repeated, wiggling their eyebrows.

Amaya rolled her eyes and took Charlie’s hand. “C’mon, don’t you have cooking duty?” She started pulling them to the door. 

“Yes. You goin’ to help me?” Momentarily closing their eyes, Charlie shifted back into their Amaya-form. 

With a yelp, Amaya released Charlie. “That was the weirdest feeling ever. As if I could touch free electricity.” She rubbed her hand. “Sure, I’ll help you. What are we making?”

“A mess,” Charlie winked. “No, whatever’s your favourite food. After the load of information you’ve had today, you could use some comfort.”

“You can’t be a punk and say those sorts of things.”

“Watch me.” 

<><>

Chopping bell peppers of several colours in the Waverider kitchen, Amaya could almost forget that she had left. She was home, among her girls. Though Adrianna did choke on her chocolate milk when she walked in to find Charlie and Amaya side by side. 

“Adrianna, what’s going on?” Sara ran her fingers up Adrianna’s bicep. “Why’d you spit out your drink? Oh god, I smell chocolate milk. That’s going to stick.”

“Aw sheesh. Did ya have to do that?” Charlie turned around to eye the splatters of chocolate milk. 

“Listen. I walked in on two Amaya-forms, it threw me off.” She guided Sara to the dinner table then started looking for a rag. 

“Would you quit calling me an Amaya-form? I can be another Zari-form if I’d like to,” Charlie threatened.

“Oh god no, it’s already confusing enough around here.” Zari walked in, fresh from her shower and clad in yet another fashionable dress. 

“If we’re voting,” Sara started, sitting sideways on her chair. “I vote yes. I can’t see anyway, if you keep the accent, nothing will change for me.” 

Charlie laughed. “Thanks, Cap. But I think I’ll stick to this form, it’s been serving me well.” They ran their hands over their waist, then returned to cooking. “Dinner’s almost done, someone set the table.” 

“Not it!” Adrianna yelled, while Sara shouted, “I can’t!”

“I guess that’s us, B.” Zari gestured toward her brother who had just walked in. 

Behrad sighed, “I have to stop showing up at the wrong moments.” But he followed his sister to the cupboards. Within minutes, dinner was done and the table was set. 

“So, who have you shifted into from the team?” Amaya asked as they started to eat.

“Well, I did Sara,” Charlie mumbled. 

Sara choked on her water. 

“Oh yeah, you didn’t know that. I did Johnno, you, and Nate. I think that’s all. But I keep coming back to you because I’ve settled into your form now.”

Eyeing the piercings and vibrant blue streaks in Charlie’s hair, Amaya said, “Yeah I can see that.”

“Well I, for one, am glad to have you both on the ship.” Sara carefully wrapped her hands around her glass and raised it into the air. “To double trouble. The Adrianna and Zari version, and the Charlie and Amaya version.” 

“To double trouble.”

Charlie looked at the collection of women around the dinner table. Their blind captain, two Zaris, and Amaya. They couldn’t help but smile. These were the people they would die for, and given Charlie’s immortality, that said a lot. Having Amaya aboard the ship had confronted them with their choices, not only as a shapeshifter, but as Clotho. As the weaver. Amaya had shown them that they would do anything to make sure everyone was treated as they deserve. And given their boundless love for this team, they deserved to be treated like queens. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the BLDCine Volume 1: Black Girl Magic. This zine’s goal is to raise representation of the amazing black women of the Arrowverse and raise money for some fantastic charities that benefit black women. I hope you enjoy this piece. Please share to raise awareness and consider purchasing the zine at the below link. It’s a 160 page zine of fics, art, and videos, and the cost is $25 plus $1.99 handling charge charged by the platform that hosts the sales. The entire $25 for the e-zine will go to charity. 
> 
> Click here to order the zine!
> 
> If you experience any problems while ordering or have questions, please contact the zine moderators at bldcine@hotmail.com


End file.
